


love my way

by Haachin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Future AU, and also more characters will eventually be added, i think tags will be coming as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haachin/pseuds/Haachin
Summary: Adults AU! Set 5 years after Ladybug, Chat Noir and their friends defeat Hawkmoth. Now all of them are set to reunite at Alya and Nino’s wedding.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	love my way

"Marinette!" The happy voice greeted her the moment she stepped in through the door of the bakery and was engulfed in the tight, loving embraces from both her parents. Her father asked her, his words bearing a bit of the worry in them, although the wonderful surprise to see his daughter standing right here in front of him quickly derailed every single thought in the back of his mind. "Why didn't you tell us that you're coming back home today?" 

Marinette didn't want to create any unnecessary chaos if she were to announce the news of her return date. She knew both of her parents very well- they'd be very eager to throw down her a homecoming party and invite as many people as they can to celebrate her comeback. She even hid it away from her best friend, Alya, who was expecting her more than anybody else. Even more so, because she had invited Marinette to be her maid of honor at her wedding and she had so many news of anticipation to share with her bestie. Marinette would not miss out on that for the world and she already promised Alya that she will help her out with a wedding dress. It was her gift to her bestest friend in the world- so, of course, the excitement for an upcoming celebration was mutual. 

\--She noticed her mother wiping the tears of joy away from her cheeks before giving her another hug. It really feels like it's been forever since they've last seen each other even if they would see each other through the video calls nearly every single day. "I missed you guys," blunette shared the feeling inside of chest that's been stuck for so long- and she was waiting for this moment to finally come. She couldn't wait for this to day to come. "I'm so happy to be back home."

They spent the whole evening sharing the stories with each other. It almost felt like she has never left Paris- her heart was always here and hearing every single story her parents had to tell, they were so lively she feels like she's been a part of them too. It warmed her heart and there were a few times when she shed some tears of her own.

5 years, that's how long she has been gone to New York. She thought that she wanted it all- she thought that it was her life, her future, her dream, and it was true, she had a promising future that was waiting for her. But the first moment she ended up in the flight she was no longer sure of it. Everyone encouraged her. Hawkmoth was no longer here, they all said, and she deserved to have a break. They all deserved to live their own lives and she can always return if anything happens, now that she was also a secret holder of the miraculous box.

And it all continued to derail and crumble down right in front of Blunette's nose. 

The internship for one of the most popular designer's in the world had sucked the soul out of her that sometimes she would make rounds around the apartment she lived. It felt like a never-ending routine. She would stay up until the sunrise working on some things that she was asked to do the day prior before falling asleep on the desk. And it repeats. 

The sweet treats of New York didn't have the same taste-- of the ones her parents would make. It was nothing alike. But then again, her parents' special ingredient was love.

Her love life? Well, she didn't like talking about it, but there was someone she thought that she would have her happily ever after. Maybe, because she ran to Stephan in hopes that he would help her forget everything what didn't happen between her and Adrien. She and Adrien made a promise to each other to stay friends with each other. With everything what happened, and Adrien finding out the identity of Hawkmoth, they both figured out it won't be the best time to date each other.

But Marinette was also afraid to commit to him. He had a lot to heal from. He was not angry or bitter towards her-- nor towards anyone else. Not even towards his father. The anger inside of him didn't exist. Just lots of hurts that were like rose thorns that needed to be pulled out of his chest. The heartbreak over his mother was already consuming him, but now that he lost the two of his parents- it was enough to crush and break him apart. He had even confided in Marinette before she left that he had continued to visit his father and Nathalie in a jail. He knows that the past can't be forgotten and he doesn't know if he will ever be able to forgive them both- but he only was doing that because he was looking for closure.

She felt that if she were to be in a relationship with him -- the guilt would unconsciously keep nipping away at her.

She and Stephan were even engaged for a few months before she found an earring in her bed and that's her love story became the one she doesn't want to talk about. She ran away again. But this time she didn't want to listen to his explanations or hear him make any excuses for his behavior. She didn't even tell this to her parents or to anybody else - because she didn't want anyone to worry over her. She didn't want to create any more unnecessary drama. She knew Alya and her feisty character, she would not leave this alone. Her father? He would be enraged and would buy the next day's ticket to New York. So, the only reason she disclosed to why their engagement fell apart was that it was a mutual break-up. Nothing else, nothing more.

She was happy to be back to her sweet home. She no longer wanted New York. She didn't need it in her life. The moment when she landed in Paris, she knew that New York was already behind her and that's where she wanted to stay. She had everything she could ever dream of--she had everyone. 

Even when her turn came to talk about New York, she felt like she didn't have 5 years of worth stories to share much with them. There were even a few moments when she would rather go silent than talk about it.

The evening went beautifully. Her home was filled with laughter and happy tears, stories and reminiscing the old memories, and she felt like this is it.

This is her home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, Marinette met up with Alya, who could barely sleep all night when she found out that Marinette was back home and she asked to meet her the first thing tomorrow. "I don't think that I am the only one keeping you awake at night," Marinette chuckled. But it was true- Alya was busy with her wedding and she still couldn't figure out where she wants for it to take a place. Nino's mother had suggested the barn that was owned by his grandparents and Alya liked the idea a lot. Meanwhile, her parents suggested the hotel where her mom was working. She was weighing a lot of choices, yet she felt like the time was ticking faster. But Marinette calmed her down and told her that everything will be fine. She won't let anything to ruin her best friend's most beautiful day of her life and that she's here to help her out as well. 

Though, compared to how excitedly Alya was about her upcoming wedding, Marinette compared in her mind her engagement with Stephan and she felt like she didn't even pay much attention to her own wedding plans. She would barely even think about them- maybe, because he was also not showing much of an initiative in the discussions. But Alya deserved only the best. And Nino was a great guy.

"So, what's new?" Marinette asked her over a cup of coffee.

"Well, Rose and Juleka are traveling the world together and Rose even started her YouTube channel- but wait, I think, I already shared the link with you, didn't I?" Alya says softly, pondering for a moment before continuing. "Mylene and Ivan recently had twins. Kim... is working on TV. Alix is a host on the radio. But I think that you already know all of this."

But Marinette was so happy to be back in Paris that she didn't mind hearing all about this again. "Everyone seems to be doing great for themselves." 

The smile painted Alya's face. "Nothing that you can't see on any of their Instagrams."

"True," Marinette nods in an agreement, taking a sip from her coffee. 

Alya changed the subject about something that Marinette was avoiding- "How about you?"

"I'm good," but Marinette doesn't give in to her friend's attempts.

'Big Apple, girl!" Alya repeated. "What are your plans?"

"I am no longer coming back here," Marinette laughed. "I ate the worm."

The excitement is evident in Alya's voice. "Which means you are...?"

"Staying, yes!" both girls happily squealed across Marinette's parents' bakery.

 _Oh no,_ Marinette thinks to herself when she sees the familiar Alya's grin on her face that she knows so well. "I know someone who will also be happy to hear that," she said. She knows where all of this is going.

"Nino?" Marinette put the spoon into her mouth.

Alya heaves with a sigh.

And her palm drops against her forehead, cupping it.

"Girl!" her voice rang with a disappointment. Not only she was avoiding talking about New York, but she was also avoiding the subject about A. "Guess who Nino told me he saw the other day."

Adrien, his name almost Marinette's lips. His name brings so many memories inside of her. She was still avoiding him- even if sometimes Adrien would try to message her, wondering how is she doing, but their conversations would never lead anywhere. He found it too awkward or maybe he saw Marinette not showing much of an interest in responding to him--

but she was nervous, she felt like she should have done a better job in saving his father, and as a Ladybug she was not able to do it. She overlooked it and she blamed herself. With a nervous caution, she fixates her gaze on her best friend, who looked like she was about to answer her own question in the place of Marinette. "Who?"

"Adrien."

Marinette feels the lop-sided smile reach the corners of her lips at the mention of his name- swallowing another memory down her throat and the look her eyes share with her friend appear very nostalgic. "What's new in his life?"

Alya shakes her head. She shouldn't be surprised about her friend now trying to brush it all off and pretend that nothing has ever happened between them. How quick she was to forget that she ever felt so strongly towards him. Her best friend even owed his entire schedule in her room and now it all became a nothing to her- "He's good. He's been working with Nathaniel and Marc as a story-writer, but that's only for a bit," her voice all chirpy and boasting about Adrien. "He also mentioned that he wants to write his own novel."

She felt everything was starting to overwhelm her again. She missed him and there were still so many times when she would think about him. But she always hesitated to talk to him- because she didn't want to stir up any bad memories inside of him. She was curious about how was he doing and if he was ever able to move on. Hearing him do so well warmed her heart. She can't ever forget about him no matter how hard she tried to. "I am happy for him," her voice was laced with a need to see him again. She hated what it all came to be. "Did Nino ask him what is it about?"

"He mentioned something to me, but I had to make some calls, so..." Alya looked at him apologetically- or maybe not so much, like she had some other intentions in her mind and so far she didn't want to share them with her best friend. "I hate to ask you since you just came back. But would you like to help me out today?"

"Of course!" Marinette accepted a little too eagerly. "What is it about? Would you like to discuss your wedding dress? I have a few esquisses I drew while on the plane."

\--But it was not what Alya wanted to discuss with her. "We can check them out later," she said, entrusting her talented best friend. "We still need to decide on the location for a wedding. Would you like to go for a ride with me?"

"I am not sure if I might be of help, but sure," Marinette chuckled, almost finished with her coffee. "I feel like that it is up for the two of you to make a decision on that."

"We're both learning towards the barn of his grandparents, but you know, my parents keep trying to change my mind and..."

Marinette cuts her off with a nod. All for more excuses to spend time with her best friend, after all. "Of course. I'd be more than happy to!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> A few notes:  
> 1\. Not sure if anyone remembers this fanfiction, but I have written it before, and then lost my muse along the way. After a few months of not updating it, I ended up deleting it because I felt like that I won't be coming back to it and I no longer felt like I have any ideas left to tell. Still never stopped thinking about it.  
> 2\. The updates might not be as frequent as I would like to. I am currently working on other writing projects outside of AO3.  
> 3\. Thank you for reading <3 I appreciate every single reader!
> 
> I appreciate any feedback you guys might have!


End file.
